This Far
by DarkSideAngel
Summary: I don’t know how we got this far, no more than a year ago we were enemies, and now… now what? I feel as though this is all a dream, maybe a nightmare, and I’ll wake to find everything back to normal, or as normal as it’s ever been.


**This Far **_(okay this is the third time I've posted it. I added some at the end because I didn't like how it left off, and __Madison__ helped me edit it, so hopefully it's alright now)_

I don't know how we got this far, no more than a year ago we were enemies, and now… now what? I suppose somewhere we started being friends, sometime after he stopped being a jerk and before he kissed me. That kiss. That's when I realized that I no longer hated him, but I never would have suspected this. I feel as though this is all a dream, maybe a nightmare, and I'll wake to find everything back to normal, or as normal as it's ever been.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Lily!" I recognized his voice immediately and kept walking, refusing to look over my shoulder and confirm my suspicions. I was lugging my over packed trunk to the train and in truth it would have been nice to pause, or have a helping hand, but not from him.

"Oy Lily, wait up!" 

When he caught up he placed a hand on my arm to slow me down. I flinched at his touch but slowed to a stop. Leaning on my trunk I waited for him to say something. He took a breath, ready to start conversation.

"I'm not going to go out with you, James," I said quickly, cutting him off. 

He stood for a moment, unsure what to say and then instantly regained his composure and the momentary flash of sadness was gone. Later I would think I had imagined the way he'd looked at me. That was the first time I'd ever had a glimpse of his true emotions and the second I blinked he'd shut me out again.

"See if that was what I was going to ask then I might think you were a mind reader, or at least learning more than I was in Divination." He was smiling again, but not his usual cocky grin. As he said this, he brushed me aside and bent down to lift up my trunk. 

"I don't need your help," I protested trying to convince him it was true.

"I know you don't," he said casually, "I want to do it." He grinned at me and together we started walking towards the front of the train, together. "Anyways I wanted to congratulate you." 

"On what?" I asked, searching my mind for something I had done that James would congratulate me on.

"Getting chosen for Head Girl." He smiled lightly, watching my face. "No own deserved it more." 

"Thanks." I replied, slightly apprehensive. James had never been kind to me before without as ulterior motive, "How'd you know?" 

"Head Boy receives a letter telling him." 

I immediately jumped to the most logical conclusion. "Oh is Remus Head Boy? That's so great." Remus and I had been prefects the year before and I was looking forward to spending another year working together.

"No," James' smile faded. As my best friend came running over to engulf me in a hug, he silently dropped my trunk, leaving before I could thank him. When I turned back he was gone, but I didn't think twice. 

"Lily!" Taryn shrieked, throwing her arms around me, I retuned the hug, overjoyed to be back in the world I belonged in. As soon as we had let go of each other she instantly started talking. 

"Ohmygod it's been so long! I've missed you so much! Isn't it great to be back?" I laughed as the two of us managed to get my trunk up into the train. We dragged it down the hallway as Taryn led me into a compartment where inside three girls were already laughing. 

Crystal, Isadora, and Josephine were all sitting comfortably, talking away, already in their Hogwarts robes. It was as if not a day had passed since we'd said goodbye, at the beginning of the summer. The five of us were in Gryffindor together and shared a dorm room, and had become fast friends in First Year. 

We all had different backgrounds, Crystal and I were Muggle born, Isadora's mother was a witch while her father was a Muggle, and Josephine and Taryn had grown up in the wizarding world. Hogwarts was new for all of us, and we were all both excited and scared. Seven years later, we were still close friends and dreading being released into the world on our own. But we were prepared to make our last year here, our best. 

As we shared stories of our summers and what we planned to do this year, the door burst open. We looked up startled to see Sirius Black, Hogwarts heart-throb and his little friend Peter Pettigrew, rush in, and slam the door behind them. They leaned against the door panting until they saw us sitting there. Sirius immediately stood taller brushing his dark hair out of his eyes. 

"Hello ladies," he greeted us smoothly, casually sitting down in an empty chair, leaving Peter to sit in the corner. Isadora, Crystal and Josephine were swooning, amazed that the 'hottest guy in Hogwarts' was in our compartment and talking to us. Taryn was on the Gryffindor quiddich team with Sirius and the two were good friends so she had no problem talking to him about the summer and plans for the upcoming quiddich season. 

I was sitting amazed at Isadora, Crystal, and Josephine, who were too stunned to talk at all. Sirius and I weren't exactly friends but we had talked some, mostly when I had been called to scold him for his latest prank. I was never nervous around him though, or around any boy, for that matter. I didn't look at them as a different species, just friends that gave me the confidence to talk to them normally and not make myself look like a babbling idiot. 

Soon enough Sirius seemed to remember that Peter was still there, sitting in the corner alone. Seeing this he stood quickly.

 "I'm going to be off ladies," He backed towards the door nodding at each one of us, "Good to see you again." Grabbing Peter's arm the two exited, sliding the door closed behind them. 

Instantly the compartment was filled with giggles and when I didn't join in the three stared pointedly at me. 

"Oh come on Lils, you can't think he's not even slightly hot?" Crystal asked, still amazed that I was not completely head over heels in love with him. 

I shrugged and rolled my eyes. "There are too many negatives in that statement for it to be even considered as an actual sentence." She shot me a look and I grinned, admitting defeat, "He's slightly hot." 

"Lils are you kidding me?!" Isadora's question was on the verge of a yell. "Sirius Black is the hottest guy in our year. In all of Hogwarts for that matter. No one even comes close!" 

"Except of course of James Potter," Josephine cut in, smiling just thinking of him, to which the other two agreed.

"I can not believe you guys still think that jack ass is hot," I exclaimed, shaking my head, and giving up on them, "He's full of himself and thinks the world should be named James Potter Land, where _everyone_ has to worship him, instead of just all the girls." 

"And it figures that he likes the one girl that doesn't," Josephine said sadly, half to Isadora and half to me. 

"Josie I have told you millions of times this guy does not deserve your love, or even your like. He doesn't even care about who you actually are; I doubt he knows more than my name and my boob size." I vented, turning back to the window, before hearing James' voice.

"Your favorite colors mauve, but only because you like seeing the look on people's faces when you tell them that. You have one older sister at home who you don't get along with, which is why you stay at Hogwarts every vacation. Your favorite class is Charms, and you can't stand Divination, you think it's a lot of guess work and bullshit." I had turned to look at him, watching him in awe as he rolled off everything about me. 

"The one stuffed animal you own is your bear, which was given to you on your first birthday by your parents and you still sleep with it at night. You wear sandals everyday, even in winter and walk bare foot between each class. This year you're Head Girl and already late to your first meeting." He finished, his face a mixture of sorrow and pride at proving me wrong. 

"Shit," I muttered under my breath, glancing at my watch. As I rushed from the room James followed me quietly.

"Did you really think that of me?" He asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"I did," I answered slowly. "Now I just think you're a stalker." I turned with a grin and entered the compartment in front of him.

        James followed me into the compartment where the Prefects were sitting and talking. I turned as he closed the door. "I'm good now James, you don't have to stay." 

        "Actually I do." He replied slowly, brushing past me. "Alright kids," He announced clearing his throat. "Now that the Head Girl has been so kind as to join us," I blushed as quick glances were cast my way. "Maybe we can begin."

        "Wait James, what are you doing?" I asked in a whisper, pulling him back towards me. 

        "Leading the meeting, unless you want to." He smiled as I suddenly understood. James was Head Boy, how'd I miss that? He'd practically told me so. 

        Oh God, this was going to be a long year.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A/N- So what do you think? Does it suck? I've said it before I know, but I really like this one, and hope I stick to it. It probably won't happen though. I've been really busy lately third quarter sucked and I didn't have any time to write. But I was sick this weekend so it gave me lots of time to write. I've started the second chapter already and Madison is going to help me edit this on BEFORE I post it.

-Gretch


End file.
